The Guardians
by DragonMaster51
Summary: This is a Tenchi and Kiyone story so if you don't like that pairing, well you were warned.


The Guardians - Chapter 1

He sat in a room doing what he had done for the last 25,000 years tracking.Tracking comets, ships, people and events, for this is not just his job it is his life.He is Tracker, one of the eight Guardians who protect the universe.At the moment he is remembering the Armageddon Wars, the wars that killed his friends.You see Tracker, as was mentioned before, is one of the eight Guardians, at least there was eight of them . At the moment there is only seven of them. Kronic-the Guardian of technology, Ripper-the Guardian of soul, Energon-the Guardian of energy, Telepath- the Guardian of the mind, Shadow-the Guardian of the dark, Flash-the Guardian of the light and Tracker-the Guardian of the body. It was during the Armageddon Wars when their friend and leader Lighthawk-the Guardian of magic, was killed. 

For you see there was once a very powerful and very evil man named Valron.

Valron had dreams of ruling the universe and what was worse he had the power and the army to do it.It took the combined powers of the eight Guardians and the four Goddess to beat him.Valron was defeated in the end but the cost was great.Lighthawk, Kronic, Shadow and Merra (the fourth Goddess) had all been killed.Also Washu had been so badly damaged she had to be reborn in a mortal body.They had all been trying to pull their lives' back together ever since the wars. The three remaining Goddess had been separated, but they had recently been able to find each other.A new Kronic and Shadow had been found.Someone was even now being trained to be the fourth Goddess.There was just one problem a new Lighthawk had yet to be found. 

Tracker woke to the sound of his computer alarm going off.Well, well, well it looks like we may have found our new Lighthawk, computer call Kronic and tell him I need to call a meeting.

Meanwhile at the Masaki home, Tenchi awoke to the same thing he saw every morning, Ryoko hovering over him with bloodshot eyes.

"Ryoko, why do you have to do this every morning?" 

"Tenchi I worry about you."

"Be that as it may can't I have one morning where I don't wake up to find you staring at me?"

Before, Ryoko could respond Ayeka burst through the door.

"Ryoko, get away from Lord Tenchi."

"Shut up Ayeka, and leave so Tenchi and me can cuddle like we do every morning."

"Lies, lies, it's not true.It is my duty as the first Princess of Jurie to remove you from this house."Said Ayeka

Tenchi, meanwhile, had slipped out somewhere between cuddle and first princess.

"Hi Sasami.What's for breakfast?"

"Hi Tenchi.How about pancakes."

"Sounds good ."

"Oh Tenchi, Kiyone called and asked if she and Mihoshi could come over for dinner.I said they could.I hope that'sokay."

"Of course,I can't wait to see Kiyone again."

"Don't forget Mihoshi, Tenchi."

"Oh, yes, of course, Mihoshi too.Now, I had better get to work on the fields."

Meanwhile, somewhere in space the Guardians were having their meeting.

"Tracker, you had better have a good reason for dragging us all here!"

"I do Ripper, you see, I think I may have found us a new Lighthawk!" 

"What, this had better not be some kind of joke!"

"No, I'm dead serious.Here view this."

In the ether above, the group viewed Tenchi battle with Kagato.

"See he hascreated Lighthawk's wings."

"Big deal, Tsunami can do that.What's more she can make ten wings, not just three."

"Yes, but she is one of the Goddesses.He is just a boy, yet he still was able to make wings."

"Tracker, is there any more proof that he could be Lighthawk?"

"Yes, there is.While Tokima was searching for Washu recently she had a run in with his powers.She sent Dr. Clay to find her."

At the mention of Washu's name both Kronic and Shadow sat up in their seats.

"When Clay's ship exploded it created a black hole.He was able to survive by using the LHW's to fly out."

"Okay, okay, I admit the kid has some power, but that doesn't make him Lighthawk."

"No, but it does mean he is a good candidate.I suggest we wait and see what happens."

"Agreed", they all chimed.

That evening at the Masaki house as Mihoshi and Kiyone came in the door, they said their greeting. 

"Hi everyone!"

"Hi Mihoshi."

Tenchi's face lit up like a bonfire as he saw who walked through the door next.

"Hi Kiyone."

"Hi, Tenchi."Kiyone said and her face lit up also she and Tenchi shared a look not unlike the look that newlyweds wear.

"Dinners ready" yelled Sasami from the kitchen.

At the dinner table the normal seating arrangement was changed.The

biggest difference was where Tenchi was sitting.Thanks to some fast talking and even faster moves Tenchi was sitting between Sasami and Kiyone much to Ryoko's and Ayeka's displeasure. 

"So Kiyone how was work today? "Oh, same old, same old, thanks for letting us come over tonight.""You're welcome here anytime, in fact I would like to ask you something later.""Ok, Tenchi meet you on the dock."Two hours later Tenchi and Kiyone were sitting on the dock.

"So Tenchi, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, Kiyone I was wondering if you and Mihoshi would like to move back in?"

What? really, Oh, Tenchi you have no idea how happy this makes me, it's been so hard trying to balance our jobs on earth and being GP.

"I had a feeling it was pretty tough and I'm glad I could do something to help you."

"Tenchi can I tell you something?"

"Sure Kiyone you can tell me anything."

"Well, Tenchi to be honest I'm glad you asked us to move back in for another reason ,Tenchi, I think I'm falling in l....l....l....l....love with you."

What!!!?

"Tenchi, I don't expect you to return these feeling but I had to tell you."

"Kiyone, I can't believe it I.....I.....I never thought that you......"

"Tenchi listen ,I could, never compare to Ayeka's wealth or Ryoko's body, but I just wanted you to know," Kiyone got up quickly trying to hide the tears starting to form in her eyes.

Kiyone, wait!

"Yes, Tenchi," she said in a trembling voice.

"Kiyone, I love you too."

"What, Tenchi you mean that!"

"Yes, Kiyone, I'm in love with you and have been for sometime now; every time I see you trying to deal with Mihoshi it breaks my heart."

"Tenchi, why didn't you say something?"

"I didn't think you felt the same way, that is why I didn't choose between Ayeka and Ryoko. Its because I'm not in love with either of them."

"Oh Tenchi," Kiyonecrying tears of joyas she and Tenchi share their first, but not their last, kiss. 

Sometime later the guardians hold another meeting.

"Ok, Tracker, looks like you're right, the kid is Lighthawk," 

"Now all we have to do is tell our new boss the good news."

"So, whom do you think we should send?"

"Kronic and Shadow, they have personal business on earth anyway."

Disclaimer:

Everybody knows that I don't own Tenchi or any other anime, but my lawyers [Rat, Weasel, and Vulture] tell me I have to put this on, so here it is. Tenchi and all the rest belong to Pioneer and some other people the Guardians ,however, belong to me if you want to use them in a fic I don't mind but please e-mail me first.

If you like this story give the credit to Argus Cromwell, Dade, Cubone the guy has got so many names I can't keep up with them. Oh, and I would like to thank my father, without his editing skills this story would have so many errors it would not even be funny, THANKS DAD.

If, however, you do not like this story I DragonMaster51 take all the blame.

Either way send all reviews to dltjdt2000@yahoo.com

Thank you for your time and please write a review or else how can I become a better writer. Oh, and if you flame me please show some guts and leave an e-mail address.


End file.
